


trouble in the library

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: “Yeah,” Cedric nodded. “You’re right. Maybe I do deserve someone else.” He started, and hearing him say the exact words made Hermione flinch and pin her eyes shut to try and will away her tears.





	trouble in the library

**Author's Note:**

> day one of my series. written a few years ago (maybe three?) i recently recovered from an old hard drive. WARNING: cringe worthy. lol.

-

“Hermione, will you just bloody wait?” Cedric exclaimed, tugging the fifth year’s arm before she could walk away. The whole evening had been leading up to this fight, and he knew that from the minute Hermione snapped at Harry and Ron in the Great Hall during breakfast this morning. Her stubborn hair had been all the more unruly and the bags under her eyes even darker. Even when she let him hold her close to him while walking her to Charms she remained quiet. It was only a matter of time before the ever-piled up tension would explode. It just so happens to be in the library where Madam Pince often checked on them, possibly every fifteen minutes. Immediately after Madam Pince shuffled past the aisle they were currently occupying, Cedric silently casted a silencing spell so no one would hear their conversation. 

“Don’t you get it?” She snapped, blowing some of her frizzy hair away from her face in anger. “Look at me! I’m just _me_ , Ced. I’m nothing special; I’m known as Harry Potter’s mudblood friend for Merlin’s sake!”

“Not to me, you’re not.” He shook his head, taking a step towards while she took a step back. “’Mione, listen…”

“No, you listen to me.” She cut him off. “Haven’t you looked at yourself in the mirror? You’re handsome, popular, and brave, you have girls worshipping the floor you walk on, hanging by your every word. How could it be possible that of all the students here in Hogwarts, you decided to love me?”

He drew a short breath. “Is that it then? Is that the problem? You’re doubting my love for you?” Cedric asked, slightly appalled with a mixture of anger and frustration. 

“No,” Hermione shook her head, quickly dismissing the idea. “No, of course not, Cedric. I know you love me, I feel it every second I spend with you, and I love you. But I don’t deserve you,” Cedric opened his mouth to protest but she shushed him. “I’m stubborn and bossy and a know-it-all. I act all tough but deep down I’m just scared of everything. I push you to your limits sometimes. I’m very hard to deal with, and I don’t like it when people tell me I’m wrong. You, on the other hand, you really are brave, and loving, and kind, and all that I could ask for. But I don’t deserve you, Ced, I don’t.”

Cedric’s arms dropped to his sides, a grim look on his face as he averted his gaze to his leather clad feet. Shaking his head again, but now as if he was agreeing with her, he sighed. “Maybe you’re right.”

Hermione froze in shock. Yes, she was saying all these absurd things about their relationship. Yes, she may have sounded like she wanted to open his eyes and make him see that she was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to all those other girls obsessing over him. But she never thought he’d agree with her so quickly. She never thought he would give up without so much as putting up a fight. 

So she chose her next words carefully, trying to keep her chin from trembling like it usually does when she’s about to burst into tears. Even then, her voice came out to sound weak and hurt, cracking at every end syllable. “I-I am?” she cleared her throat, cursing herself in her mind. She can’t show him how this affected her! This was all her fault anyway. She was too insecure and too paranoid, it was only time that Cedric would also realize that for himself. “I mean, of course I am.”

“Yeah,” Cedric nodded. “You’re right. Maybe I do deserve someone else.” He started, and hearing him say the exact words made Hermione flinch and pin her eyes shut to try and will away her tears. 

“But can’t you see, Hermione? Yes, maybe I deserve someone else but I’ve always wanted you. I’ll always want you; no matter how stubborn or bossy you may think you are. In my eyes, no girl could ever compare to you, much less be even slightly better than you. You’re witty, and charming, and bright, and clever. You’re it for me, ‘Mione, and I’m not certain about a whole lot of things but that’s the one thing I’m a hundred percent sure of. You can be the ugliest, most annoying, stupidest witch in the whole world and even then I’d still choose you.

“I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, I just hope my love’s enough to prove to yourself that you are worth it, that I’m the undeserving one. Any guy would be honored to even just breathe the same air as you. I myself will forever thank my lucky stars and whoever’s up there that I got to live in the same lifetime as you, that I got the chance to hold your hand and kiss your lips and receive your love. No amount of publicity or other girls will make my heart change what it desires. And it’s calling for you, Granger. All this time, it’s been yearning for you. So I don’t understand how you can even think otherwise.” He finished breathlessly, reaching out a hand to brush his fingers through Hermione’s hair. 

“You sure you said that on a whim? Seems really practiced to me,” Hermione teased despite the tears pooling at her eyes. Now she felt horribly ashamed that such accusations and false truth had left her mouth. Cedric loves her, _her_ , not his stupid trail of fangirls. Her. That should be enough to be content and secure about their relationship. God was she such a fool! She wanted to smack herself on the forehead. 

“Please tell me my little speech has changed your mind,” Cedric pleaded. “I fear your words sound awfully a lot like the beginning of a break up, and I just can’t let that happen.”

A sound between a choked sob and relief escaped her lips before she launched herself in his awaiting arms, not hesitating to crush her lips soundly against his. Her earlier angst had long been forgotten as they devoured each other, her hands gripping the hairs at the back of his neck and his arms surrounding her tiny waist. 

They didn’t even care that anyone could walk in the aisle they were in at anytime, too focused on each other’s taste to worry about it. 

Finally they pulled apart– quite reluctantly– and the smiles painted on their faces were smiles made only for their eyes to see. Yes, you-know-who was back. Yes, Umbridge was causing problems. Yes, it was Cedric’s final year while Hermione still had two ahead of her. But right now, in their own little bubble in the dark creatures aisle in the library, she had a great feeling everything would be all right. 

-


End file.
